


Cheer

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cults, Monsters, Other, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: This was just supposed to be harmless, right?  The rest of the cheer squad convinced Lani to break into school after hours, and the new recruit figured nothing too weird was going to happen, right?She was wrong.





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).

Lani’s heart pounded in her chest as she heard it thud through the halls. Her lungs burned as she held her breath, desperate to not be heard. Her hand gripped one of the legs of the desk she was hiding under, regretting hiding in Ms. Caniglio’s Spanish class. Because those stylized _Dia de los Muertos _posters by the door were not enhancing her calm.

_La Calevera Catrina _seemed to be laughing at Lani’s stupidity here.

She knew she was going to regret tonight. The normal, high school regrets probably. Kim had suggested this… breaking into the school after hours, in full cheer uniforms. But this was Lani’s first year at this school, and she desperately wanted to fit in—Kim and the rest of the cheer squad were pretty much the only people Lani really knew. She’d done the tryouts and made the cut, and they were so accepting.

She figured when they invited her to sneak onto campus, she’d be subject to some hazing—nothing too extreme, Kim and the others didn’t seem like they’d do that. She just remembered having something to drink, then they broke out a Ouija board, then next thing she knew, she was woken up by a scream. She was alone on the floor of the locker room, Ouija board shattered, bottles askance, and she heard _it_.

Her head throbbed, and she trouble identifying where that rough, loud huffing noise was, only that it was getting louder as she staggered out of the locker room and into the halls. She ran for the nearest exit, slammed into the crashbar, and practically bounced off.

And she was definitely sure it heard her.

She ran, and it just got _louder_, _closer_. She could hear the clicking of claws on the floor as she pushed herself. Spared a look, only a glimpse, and regretted it. The think was too dark to make out against the darkened halls, until it opened it’s mouth and light poured out from somewhere down its throat. She skidded on the floor, hooked a turn tried every door she could. Up a stairwell, hung a quick left, rushed to the next stairwell and stumbled down it into the Spanish department. Which was how she ended up cowering under a desk in Spanish class, _Calavera Catrina_ mocking her.

She waited on the floor, eventually losing her battle against her need for oxygen and taking in deep gasp. If it heard, it didn’t immediately burst through the door, so that was something. Lani just tried to keep her breathing calm, fought back the urge to scream as her heart pounded and the room spun.

Finally there was no noise, no huffing or stomping. Long after she stopped hearing it, Lani crawled on her hands and knees to the door, slowly rising up without making a sound. Slowly grabbing the doorknob and turning. 

Nothing.

She slowly stepped out into the hallway, scanning for anything. Nothing. She very slowly began to walk, trying to think of an exit that wouldn’t be shut. She had just past Mr. Rockell’s English class when something flickered overhead.

Lani looked up, straight past those rows of hooked teeth, and the cold blue glow emanating from the thing, clawed feet splayed out against the ceiling like a giant gecko.

It dropped, rolling over to land on its feet and stand on its hindlegs. Lani turned, and a massive, clawed paw batted her aside. The impact knocked so much sense out of her that she didn’t even hear the clang as she bounced against the lockers. She saw stars as she crumpled to the floor, regaining her senses when a big hand had already curled around her calf and dragged. 

She kicked and thrashed and accomplished nothing as it put it’s forepaws on her shoulder and planted it’s broad, scaly snout against her, inhaling sharply and pressing against her. She kicked and thrashed and it felt like she was kicking a tire, hitting something thick and unfeeling. For a brief moment as she thrashed, she made eye contact with something cold and blue and intelligent, and then its paws left her shoulders.

She tried dragging herself back, crab-walking away as one paw hiked her skirt up to her waist. She froze at that, before a paw wrapped easily around her thigh and held her in place as a taloned finger slid underneath her underwear and sliced, cutting cotton but not skin. She swore and pounded on that things snout as it opened its jaws wide.

The tongue was cold and slimy and she locked up as it slid inside her. She managed to struggle again, then the things tongue curled in a way that froze her to the bone. Every time she managed to start fighting, another tremor would go through her, another sick thrill. It was some bizarre, numb, detached pleasure, something she was completely divorced from but couldn’t force her body to stop reacting to. She was crying and futilely begging it to stop, all she could manage, really, by the time the orgasm hit her.

It continued to work her over with its tongue as she rode the orgasm out, teeth clenched muscles tense, trying not to make a sound. One last, frigid flick, and it pulled it’s head away from her, releasing her leg and standing, leaving her shivering on the floor. It began to glow, that same cold blue running down its throat, between patches of armored, spiny plates. Down lower, something _squirmed_.

Lani’s eyes widened, and a new shot of adrenaline made her flip onto her stomach and try to push herself to her feet. Powerful arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. Her legs kicked thin air. Something icy and powerful ran against her.

“Hey!”

Her head snapped forward, locking eyes on Kimberly, tall and blond, face stern. Her head was swimming, and it took her too long to realize the captain was completely nude, lit by intricate patterns of the same blue glow the creature had across her neck, shoulders, and chest. “Kim?! What is…”

Kimberly ingored her, and said in a commanding voice completely unlike her usual upbeat tone “Take her to the gym. The others are waiting.”

Lani protested all the way, with neither Kim or the monster answering. She kicked and writhed and failed to accomplish anything as they went back down the hall to the gym. It was an awkward fit, as the creature puzzled out how to get her and it’s huge frame through the door, but they managed, into a nightmare.

The bleachers were packed with figures in dark robes. Somethings skittered between the crowd, or at least she thought so in the gloom. Kneeling, with the same patterns of lines etched in their skin, was the rest of the cheer squad, all looking expectantly.

“Guys, what are you… I…” The monster held onto her until four of the girls stepped up and grabbed her. She tried to thrash out of their grip but each held like iron. “Guys, what the fuck is going on.”

“Don’t worry.” Kimberly whispered as they wrestled her onto her back in the center of the gym. “This is going to be very pleasant.”

She was held against the polished wood by impossibly strong hands, splayed open. Occasioanlly one of the girls would stroke her, whispering something calming, as the monster stepped forward. Between it and the rest of the squad, the center of gym was so bright she had to squint. As Kim positioned herself at Lani’s head and the beast between her spread legs, Lani pleaded. “Guys, don’t to this. I thought we were friends.”

“Lani, we _are _your friends.” Kim said, firmly but warmly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lani’s, causing ice to run from Lani's lips straight to her heart. Cold and wet things coiled around Lani’s thighs, stroked her stomach, and pressed against her. The girls holding her limbs began changing nonsense. Kim had to almost shout to make herself heard. “That’s why we’re sharing this with you. Don’t worry, Lani. By the end of tonight, you’ll see.”

She joined in the chanting. So did the crowd. The monster, too—it was hard to tell what made less sense, the sounds of the chanting coming from the mouths of the cheer squad, or from the beast, or the fact it sounded _right _coming from both.

They chanted.

Loud enough to drown out Lani’s screams when the beast finally pushed itself inside her.


End file.
